


friday, im in love

by jiayou



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayou/pseuds/jiayou
Summary: 07:38can u stay at homejust to make sure u dont do smth stupid like forget to turn the stove off⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀07:39⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀that was ONE time, kun





	friday, im in love

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while i was supposed to be thinking of ideas for my other fic oops my hand slipped  
> [the grazia shoot](https://onehallyu.com/topic/694303-cai-xukun-for-grazia-china-issue-361/)

Zhengting was _so_ excited.

Freshman year had been terrible without Xukun. Even though they video-called every night, college had still been miserable without his boyfriend to help him with math or cuddle him in bed. There just weren't enough holidays in the year to justify visiting every week, or even every month, and Xukun had stopped performing as often this year to focus on college applications, so Zhengting really had been just barely getting by on the rare Snapchats Xukun would send (when he actually remembered to use the app), or the pictures of Xukun that his friends would helpfully tag Zhengting in. Zhengting sent a silent prayer of thanks for Linkai, who snapchatted every single second of his life, because that meant that Zhengting could watch his 500-second stories and see Xukun in them.

And Xukun's photoshoots. God, Xukun had looked so hot in the Grazia shoot that just came out. Zhengting had squealed before saving every single one of them in his "bf <33" photo album and texting Xukun "i love u SO much ur the most beautiful man alive im jealous of the photographer ><" along with a million heart emojis.

And Xukun had texted back "ily2 & u dont need to be but go back to bed ting its 5 am".

Zhengting sighed. Xukun was the cutest.

But anyway. Back to the present. Xukun had graduated last summer and would be attending the same college as Zhengting. So there Zhengting was, vibrating excitedly in their apartment (they had picked it out together four months ago) and waiting for Xukun to arrive. He would've gone to pick Xukun up from the airport, honestly, but Xukun (who hated airplane food) had asked him to stay at home and cook, "just to make sure u dont do smth stupid like forget to turn the stove off". Zhengting had huffed because "that was ONE time, kun" and Xukun had sent the eye-rolling emoji back. Then the red heart emoji. Then Xukun had said the plane was taking off and that had been that.

Zhengting's thumb lingered over the heart emoji on his screen. His heart felt so — warm.

Just then, Zhengting heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. As the door opened, Xukun shuffled his luggage to the side in anticipation of what was coming next. Sure enough, before he could blink, Zhengting had leapt onto Xukun, pressing his face into the side of Xukun's neck and hugging him. Xukun's arms automatically came up around Zhengting's waist to support him as Zhengting began to talk.

"You look so good," Zhengting wailed. "I missed you so much. I can't believe you're finally here. I woke up at 6 am this morning and I just couldn't stay asleep so I've been waiting for like, three hours. Last year was terrible. I know I already told you this but I really barely made it through without you. I'm so glad you're here. I love you so mu-mmph—"

Zhengting lips froze, like he was deciding whether or not to be offended by Xukun cutting him off, before relaxing into the kiss. Xukun kept one arm around Zhengting's waist and moved his other to cradle Zhengting's jaw. It really had been too long since they had been like this, Zhengting's legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck like he was trying to mold himself onto Xukun's body. He sighed, unknowingly, into the kiss, and Zhengting took advantage of his open mouth to curl his tongue in like he was trying to catalogue how Xukun tasted all over again.

Zhengting was so soft, Xukun thought absent-mindedly. He had almost forgotten how he felt, pressed up against him, all skinny arms and pouty lips and sparkly eyes. He tasted like the cotton candy Dum-Dums he was so fond of (probably because he had been eating one earlier), and Xukun was dizzy, almost, with how good it was. Licking into Zhengting's mouth and tasting the sugar on his tongue, and something deeper, something so unique to his boyfriend that was even sweeter, even more satisfying, and even a little salty —

Wait.

Xukun broke the kiss, Zhengting chasing after his lips for a second before realizing what he was doing and blushing.

Xukun pulled back to look at Zhengting. Salt meant tears, which meant...

...

"Are you crying?" Xukun said.

"Maybe," Zhengting sniffled. Xukun's heart clenched.

"I missed you too," Xukun said, before pressing two gentle kisses against Zhengting's eyelids. "Don't cry. I love you. I can't wait to be with you and never, ever be far away from you again."

Zhengting blushed. "You're so embarrassing," he said into Xukun's neck, discreetly wiping his eyes. "I'm supposed to be the sappy one. I'm — soft and mushy and dumb. You're cool, and talented, and have those fangirls that probably waited for you at the airport and greeted you before I did."

God, Zhengting was so cute when he got jealous. Xukun rolled his eyes before crooking Zhengting's face up with one hand and capturing his mouth again. They kissed slowly, Zhengting tugging on Xukun's neck to bring him even closer before slowly separating.

They were so close that Xukun could feel Zhengting's eyelashes brush against his cheek when he blinked.

"But I'm here," Xukun said, practically whispering into Zhengting's mouth. "Not at the airport, not with my fans, not taking pictures or signing autographs. I mean, I said I would let the taxi driver take a selfie with me if he could get me here within fifteen minutes. But that's all because of you, Ting. I love you, and I missed you a lot, and I promise you're not the only one that was miserable at night when no one cuddled you like you're used to."

Xukun's eyes flicked to Zhengting's pouty lips and couldn't help but kiss them again. He sucked Zhengting's upper lip into his mouth before releasing it with a slight pop.

Zhengting sighed, though he was fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"I'm trying to be jealous," he whined. The corners of his mouth were curling up already. "I wanted to pick you up at the airport. You make it so hard to stay mad at you." He clambered out of Xukun's arms before turning his head to look up at him.

"Come on," Zhengting said, trying to sound annoyed. "I made breakfast."

And though he turned around, his hands reached behind him, instinctively turning upwards. Xukun quietly linked their fingers together, smiling while being dragged along and feeling so, so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is xukun being soft & shy & romantic for zhengting. thats it. thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
